The present invention relates to processes and apparatuses and an agent for removing organochemical components from a gas flowing through a channel or vessel whose cross-section or area of passage is covered by froth, the gas containing organochemical components and, before passing through the froth, passes through at least one perforated element, grid element and/or screen element onto which the froth is introduced from a froth production unit or froth dispensing unit which is connected to the channel or vessel, and/or is formed directly in the channel or vessel, a special-purpose froth-forming liquid being used and a particular procedure being carried out for removal of the organochemical component. Within the present invention the term "an organochemical component" includes a solid particle and a liquid particle in the form of a vapor suspended in a gas and the term "gas" includes a gas saturated or unsaturated with a vapor.
Apparatuses for removing suspended particles from a gas are known; processes using these apparatuses and incorporation of froth are also known. In German Patent 1,807,327, an apparatus is employed for removing suspended particles from a gas flowing upward through a vertical channel whose cross-section is covered by a filter medium in the form of froth introduced onto a sieve tray arranged in the filter space of the channel, an arrangement being provided for discharging the filter medium containing the suspended particles. In the apparatus disclosed therein, a foam generator is connected, in a known manner irrespective of the gas to be cleaned, to the filter space in a manner such that the froth is introduced onto the sieve tray in the filter space. With the aid of these apparatuses, however, it is only possible to remove suspended particles from a gas but not solvents, vapors or other organochemical contaminants in the gas or in the liquid phase which are present in the gas.